


Angels Are Watching Over You....Always

by abarbosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Newborn Baby, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abarbosa/pseuds/abarbosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish<br/>After overcoming a lot of trials to be together, Dean and Cas are nervous fathers-to-be on the day their baby is born. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Watching Over You....Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Let me know what you think, honestly.I can only get better from constructive criticism.  
> This also hasn't been edited by another pair of eyes, so it's a little rough around the edges.  
> 12/20: This was the result of bourbon spiked egg nog, destiel feelings, and a "Giuliana and Bill" marathon. forgive me.

“I don’t like her screaming….I don’t like it one bit. Something’s wrong. She’s been in labor all morning, it’s 4 pm. Amelia didn’t scream like that, and she’s not like Jo. Why is Jo screaming?” Dean choked out. “Why don’t they just let us in already?” His anxiety was prevalent to any passerbys. Placing his flushed face into his shaking and sweaty palms, a shaky breath left his mouth.  
Cas’s strong hand rested on Dean’s arched back before starting a soothing rhythm. Dean looked up into the loving gaze of his angel. The bleak hospital lights still managing to reflect the most beautiful blue he’d ever known. A peaceful smirk played at the corner of Cas’s lips, showcasing his dimples and laugh lines. Castiel was surprisingly content, not a trace of nervousness in his character.  
“It’ll be alright, Dean. They’ll call us in when they are ready.” Cas removed his hand from Dean’s back and gripped the hunter’s calloused hand, their finger’s lacing together. Dean’s hand locked into Cas’s, as if he were never to let go.  
“Cas,” Dean started again, his green eyes were rimmed with tears and worry. Blinking back and clearing his throat, Dean continued on, even though a tear was threatening to fall. “What if it doesn’t like me? What if it hates me? I’m going to be a horrible dad! My dad-“  
His worried rant was cut off by soft lips pressing against his slightly parted lips. Dean’s mouth closed against Cas’s. His tightly closed eyes allowing the one tear to roll slowly down his stubble covered cheek, though it didn’t have time to reach his strong jawline before Castiel’s thumb grazed it away. Cas’s hand wrapped around the back of Dean’s head, bringing their foreheads together, even as the kiss ended.  
“Listen to me, Dean. You are not going to be a bad father. You’re going to be an amazing father. Do you know why?”  
Dean didn’t answer.  
“Because you’re an amazing man with the most loving heart, that I have had the pleasure of knowing.” The hunter’s worried grimace slowly morphed into a smile. “And there is no way for our child to not know how much you love them.  
Okay?” Cas asked, gently rubbing Dean’s neck, so as to invoke a reply.  
“I love you, Cas.” Dean spoke once more, just above a whisper, before leaning in for one more kiss, a soft one that erased the remaining tension in his body. Cas was about to reply when out of the corner of his eye he saw a team of two nurses and the obstetrician walking down towards them.  
Cas pulled back, slightly panic-stricken. Dean looked up and grasped Cas’s hand once more, giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure him to stay calm. A little chuckle escaped Dean’s mouth thinking about how moments ago he was the anxious father-to-be and now the roles had suddenly switched.  
Ellen peeked out of the room and into the hallway. She signaled for the delivery team to the room before looking down at the waiting father’s. Two pairs of nervous eyes looked up at her.  
“Are you ready to become fathers?” She beamed down at them. Both men stood up in a matter of seconds, their fingers still entwined with each other. Cas looked over to Dean and they realized their lives would never be the same.  
“Are you ready?” Dean spoke to Cas, who looked petrified. A chuckle escaping the hunter’s lips once more. Cas simply nodded, still frozen in his place.  
“Well,” Ellen’s voice broke the silence, “ready or not, my daughter is giving you two boys the gift of life, you could at least get your asses in here for when she gives it to you.”  
Cas and Dean broke out of their trance and marched into the room.  
Jo, sweaty and exhausted, looked over towards them. A playful scowl on her face.  
“So which one of you is gonna hold my leg back for when I push this little sucker out?” Cas looked over at Dean, silent and scared. Dean placed a calming kiss on Cas’s forehead.  
“How about, daddy number 2,” Dean said, lightly shoving Cas, “holds your hand…..that death gripping hand.” Jo’s scowl aimed at the freckled hunter once more. “and I’ll manage leg duty with mama Ellen.” He winked.  
“You haven’t changed a bit.” Jo spoke as a contraction hit her.  
“Oh, the camera!” Dean remarked. Cas snapped out of his stunned state, his blue eyes searching for the camera. “It’s in the bag. Remember, Sam put it down before he went out.”  
Cas shuffled around the room and found the camera. He remembered Sam showing him how to use it, in preparation for this day, but it still ended up being a confusing contraption. Opening the side screen and flipping a few buttons, a red light was blinking.  
Jo let out another long cry, and the nurse called for everyone to get into place.  
“Let’s have a baby!”  
Cas held Jo’s left hand, her grip giving the Winchester’s a run for their money. With his free hand he looked around the room with the camera, under strict orders not to film Jo’s areas.  
Through the lens, Cas caught images of a teary eyed Ellen, holding on to her daughter’s left leg, letting her daughter know how well she was doing; he captured Dean, across from Ellen, looking between him and the doctor; and slight images of Jo, contorting her face and breathing heavily.  
Suddenly, the chaotic noise in the room changed to cheers, over statements of:  
“I see the head.”  
“Here comes an arm”  
A high pitched strangled cry pierced the room, and sighs of anticipation turned into sighs of relief.  
Dean looked back at Cas and their eyes exchanged the most loving glance.  
It’s official. They were parents and life had changed forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 11 pm rolled around and all was silent in the room. Ellen was curled up lovingly around Jo and Cas was knocked out in a reclining chair. Dean had just walked in from saying goodbye to Amelia and Sam.  
He quietly walked over to the bassinet, looking down on his baby girl. His hands wrapped around the small sleeping being and cradled her to his chest.  
Walking to the window, Dean’s steps turned into an awkward bounce, meant to be calming. He figured just lightly rocking his arms should suffice. The newborn moved against his strong chest. Parental instincts kicked in and Dean placed a soft kiss on the little girl’s cloth covered head.  
“I’m new to this whole parenting thing. Well, I mean, I did kind of raise your Uncle Sammy, but this is different. Your my little girl. And well, kid, I just always want you to know how much your daddy and I love you…” He paused, his emotions starting to stir. “We went through so much to get you….and here you are. You’re a gift from the angels.” Dean let out a puff of air, realizing how true that statement was.  
Cas awoke to Dean’s deep whispered voice. It was still hard for Dean to open up, it was nice to hear him speak honestly from the heart. And for once, it wasn’t sadness or reflecting on harsh times. It warmed his heart. Cas was sure not to move, so as not to disturb the moment. When he went to cross his arms though, he did realize he had the camera, from an evening of visitors.  
Quietly, Cas flipped the buttons and when the red light was blinking, aimed it at the two most important people in his life. The camera caught the large dark shadow, gently bouncing a swaddled bundle in the moonlight.  
“You know, one day, you’re going to learn the story about your daddy, and me, and the angels, and everything it took to be right here, holding you, my little girl.”  
Silence fell from Dean’s lips. One more kiss onto her little head.  
“Mary Joanna Winchester. You are such a beautiful little girl named after a very important woman-my mom. She always told me one thing, ever since I was a baby myself, and it is more true than you know right now. What she always told me was ‘Angels are watching over you’.”  
“And always remember that…..always.” Castiel finally spoke up. He turned off the camera and stood up.  
Dean turned around, momentarily surprised. Cas came up and placed his arm around Dean before leaning in to kiss Mary Jo’s forehead. Dean leaned into Cas’s warm arm, the angle of his head giving him the perfect angle to kiss his jawline.  
“I love you, Cas.”  
“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
